


Fight Me

by smoothsayer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), I guess there's a whole fight scene, I mean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unnamed original character for immersion, but it's con I promise, but like, elements of sadomasochism, it's Hisoka, pain play, so the fighting blends with the pwp, some Non-Con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsayer/pseuds/smoothsayer
Summary: Hisoka toys with a 200th floor newcomer.





	Fight Me

A woman bounced excitedly from her heels to the balls of her feet, enjoying the release of energy. At long last she was on the elevator to the two hundredth floor of Heaven’s Arena. She had been training and fighting for nearly a year to ascend to this level. Her twin blades were sullied, bloody in their criss-crossed sheaths from her recent fight. Her calloused right hand ghosted over one blade’s hilt at her shoulder.  _ I should really clean these _ . 

It gave her no pleasure to bear the evidence of her violent victory, but she could not straighten the crooked grin that played over her split lip. The man had fought well, and she had simply fought better. Her pride was deserved. When the elevator door dinged, she eagerly stepped out into a lavish hallway. She could hardly feel the flesh wound still bleeding on her ribs, nor the many small cuts, bruises, and sore muscles that adorned her strong frame. She wiped a small trickle of blood from a split in her lower lip with an absent stroke of her wrist. Her focus was not on the pain, but on the shiny walls, plush carpets, and on the curiously imposing figure leaning back into the shadow of a nearby alcove. Unfazed, she nevertheless gave the man a wide berth, passing him on the opposite side of the hallway. 

She had barely taken three forward steps when a cold hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to lurch backwards. Talons dug into her skin through her shirt, forcing her to turn and face the imposing man. He had somehow moved silently and instantaneously. The woman’s previously energized smile remained frozen on her face even as her stomach dropped and a fresh rush of adrenaline set in. The man was tall, svelte, and pale. The expression on his pointed face was as cold as his touch, and oddly contrasted by painted pastel colored shapes; a pink teardrop on his left cheek, and a green star on his right. His hair was bright red and brushed backwards at an unnatural angle. His clothing, also, was eccentric- adorned with symbols from card suits, and made partially of an odd plastic-y material. As the woman’s eyes met his, a shiver wracked her body. She knew this man. This was Hisoka: magician and fighter extraordinaire. Though she had never had a chance to watch him battle, she had heard that his opponents were almost always doomed to a quick demise. 

His lips curled into a smile that did not extend to his pale yellow eyes. “I was waiting for someone else, but you… have quite a presence about you. Such  _ confidence _ . What would it feel like to meet those swords of yours in the ring? Why, I don’t even know your name, but that fire in your eyes  _ so _ turns me on…” Hisoka eyed the woman hungrily, taking in the tone in her muscles and the almost jaunty way that she carried her numerous minor injuries. The woman measured her breathing carefully. Though she was acutely aware of the threat this man represented, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. She stuck her chin out proudly and forced herself to meet his cutting gaze, ignoring the bite of his nails at her shoulder. Hisoka held her stare for a moment, then released her, moving in a flash to stand at perfect dueling distance from her. “Mm, but you’re clearly new here. How about a preview, right now? If you can touch me, I’ll fight you for real, on the stage.” His voice lilted elegantly, dangerously. 

The woman shook herself, thinking quickly through the fog of menace and intrigue that Hisoka’s silky words had left about her. Though she could surely learn more in one fight with Hisoka than she had in the whole of the previous hundred floors, she surely could not accept. Men and women far more experienced than herself had fallen brutally at this man’s hand. Proud though she was, she valued her life. Decided, she was suddenly unable to meet his gaze, simultaneously relieved and regretful of an opportunity missed. “Forgive me, but I simply wish to reach my room. Another time, perhaps.” 

She bowed politely, dipping her head to hide the shadow of fear on her face. In the moment, she heard an odd whistle, then felt something sharp pierce the side of her neck. Her training took over and she jumped back to a defensive stance. A hand flew unbidden to her neck, only to find a playing card embedded in her skin. Though it had penetrated only a centimeter or two, it was perfectly thrown to remain suspended there, quivering. Her eyes, now wide, flashed up to take in her assailant. Hisoka stood disarmingly calmly, a fan of cards held behind his back as if he were a pitcher in a game of cricket or baseball. “Ah, pet, you misunderstand. I wasn’t asking. You  _ will _ fight me. Besides, I know you want to, so where’s the problem?” His eyes flashed dangerously. This was not a question either. The woman’s heart raced in anticipation. His sure motions and deadly skill were thrilling. 

She pulled the card from her neck and let it fall to the floor, eliciting a thin stream of blood that tracked down her collarbone and under her shirt. She may be outmatched, but she had trained for this. She would not be toyed with. Confidence gained from her previous match flushed through her, spurring her on.

She pulled her dual blades from their sheathes in a smooth motion, the scrape of metal on metal filling the silent, empty hallway. Crossing the blades before her in a defensive stance, she locked eyes boldly with the coiled figure before her. Hisoka had not moved an inch, but his expression had shifted from hungry to hunting. In a motion too quick for her to properly perceive, Hisoka launched a volley of cards. Her blades lept into motion, flashing. The cards fell to the ground at her feet, all rent in two. However, when her eyes flicked back from the cards to track Hisoka, he was gone. Then, all at once, she felt her legs swept out from under her and a cool palm pushing hard into the small of her back. She was sent flying gracelessly across the hallway, barely managing to hold onto her blades without injuring herself

Before she could regain her barings, much less stand, a hand grabbed a fistful of her shirt and roughly pulled her to her feet. Hisoka stepped back once more, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “You disappoint me. You aren’t even trained in Nen…Why, you’re but a kitten amongst lions! I thought for sure that fire in your eyes must reflect your ability. Pity.” The gap between her skill and his was undoubtedly enormous, but also… Nen? She knew she could not hope to best this man. Her heart sank. Merely landing a blow would be quite a feat. Nevertheless, her pride reeled against his snide tone. As he said, all she had to do was touch him. Fighting him in the arena was a dubious honor, but she couldn’t bare to submit now. Leading with her swords, she lept towards her opponent, crossing the blades like a pair of scissors at Hisoka’s neck. He ducked easily. She recouped and immediately slashed forward again, but her blades bit air as Hisoka weaved effortlessly around her attacks. A small smile (of amusement, perhaps?) pulled at Hisoka’s cheeks.  _ What a fiery thing she was.  _ The woman’s brow shown slick from her effort, though Hisoka remained unfazed. When he tired of her excursion, he pulled taught the line of bungee gum he had attached to one of her wrists early on- unbeknownst to the woman- which caused the sword in that hand to clatter loudly to the floor. She appeared both alarmed and confused as her body jerked unbidden to Hisoka’s outstretched hand. He caught her hand in his and pulled her the rest of the way to his chest. Just before she crashed into his torso, he pressed a hand into her stomach, immobilizing her between his palm and her own momentum. Shoving back against her fall, he caught her with the hard edge of his other hand, just at the base of her skull.  

Strong will could not overcome such a direct blow. The woman and her remaining weapon dropped instantly, and she fell unconscious into Hisoka’s waiting arms. To an onlooker they could almost be dancing, with this moment being an elegant dip to end the number. “Oh dear, but you’re falling all over yourself…” Hisoka mumbled, taking the woman’s small, sturdy form easily into his arms. 

……………………………

When she awoke, her first thought was of her weapons. They weren’t here with her. In fact, she wasn’t sure where ‘here’ was, either. She was in a bed, stripped of her armor, just her tunic remaining. Judging by the finery within view, this must be one of the fighters quarters on the two hundredth floor. She desperately hoped it was her own. Struggling to remember the events that led up to this moment, she noticed that her head was throbbing wickedly. 

She gingerly brought a hand to the base of her skull and found it to be badly bruised, but not permanently damaged. Struggling to remember how she had come by this injury, she reached for her somewhat foggy memories of the day as it had been up until now. 

_ She had won an epic fight. She could hear the way the crowd cheered, sense the way it felt to stand victoriously over her challenger. How the taste of her own blood lingered metallic on her tongue. All of this was clear. But what happened next? The jolt of the elevator. The pride that lingered from her hard won victory. The way all that fell away when she saw man in the hall...Hisoka! His poison-smooth voice. The fear. The effect he had on her body. The balance and control he held over his own body. The predatory way he read her future movements, a seasoned hunter. The thrill of their mismatched battle. The sharp sting of his blows connecting with her skin, and for just a moment, his deadly embrace... _

As if she had called him by name, the magician appeared from around a corner, jolting her from her reverie. “Ah, excellent, you’re awake. I worried I had hit you too hard. That would be, perhaps, the least enjoyable way to kill you... You really didn’t stand a chance, you know.” He leaned against the doorframe across the room from her, crossing his arms comfortably over his chest.  _ Was he going to kill her now?  _ Her heart pounded and she frantically attempted to clear the fog from her mind, to think, to plan, anything.

“The fight was most disappointing. All that sword, yet you didn’t even leave me with a scratch!” He scowled disappointedly at her, but his voice was measured and calm. The contradiction was odd. She sensed danger, and subtly shifted to a more defensive pose, eying the door. He quirked a half smile, noting this. “What is it then, that I like about you?” This came almost under his breath. “Hm, it’s your spirit, I think. You could have run, could have yelled- begged, even. But you didn’t. Answer me this: do you know me? Did you expect an easy win?” The woman swallowed hard. Part of her wanted to flee, but another part, an animalistic one, wondered what Hisoka would do to her if she stayed. She responded cautiously.“You’re Hisoka. I’ve heard about your fights. I- I  _ do _ know you…” She trailed off. _ No need to stroke the man’s ego _ . They both knew his reputation could leave no doubt as to her inevitable loss. Hisoka appeared pleased, and ran a hand through his hair as he approached the woman.  “Hm, are you brave, then, or just a masochist?” The woman’s breath caught, and Hisoka stifled a snicker at her expense.

His tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips, not unlike a snake tasting the air. She was terrified by his implication, his intuition, and yet, she was drawn like a fly to honnied vinegar. He was electric. Thrilling, deadly, but also fascinating and oddly alluring. He dropped onto the edge of the bed lightly, with his back to the woman. “I’ll give you another chance to win, because I like you so much. All you have to do is keep up, but... I certainly hope you’re better in bed than you are with a blade.” His words were icy, though she could hear that he spoke through a smile. The woman once again glanced towards the door, but this time it opened. No one appeared to be on the other side. 

Startled, she stole a glance at Hisoka. His arm was extended, pointing at the door, though he still faced away from her. “Well? Are you going?” The woman looked from the door to Hisoka, but in spite of herself, she could not bring seem to move. She found herself shaking her head.  _ Why was this man so damn exciting _ ? Hisoka turned to read her expression, and a dastardly grin spread across his face. With a pull of his hand on some unseen cord, the door closed shut softly.

“I thought you might stay… So you’re brave  _ too _ ? I certainly hope so. I’ve made men twice your size weep…” The woman’s eyes grew wide. He smirked. “What? They always came back…Not so brave after all?” The woman eyed him strangely, and was proud to find that her voice had not left her, though it came out barely above a whisper. “Try me.” Her own words echoed in her mind as if they had been spoken by someone else. Hisoka’s yellow eyes flashed wickedly as he whipped around to face the woman properly. “Oh, I intend to.” 

Hisoka set about removing his colorful ensemble, which he did remarkably quickly, only to stand impatiently by the bed, watching the woman watch him. “Keep up, beautiful, there’ll be plenty of time to look.” She flinched, then shoved off her tunic, but paused before removing her underthings, blushing as her hands fingered the lace of her cloth bra. Hisoka rolled his eyes, unfazed, and pushed her back onto the bed. His cool fingers pressing forcefully against the same shoulder they had dug into earlier. She fell into the bedding with a heavy  _ fwump.  _

Hisoka followed, more gracefully. His thighs caged her own, and he supported himself with one arm braced next to her head. His other hand tracing a talon over her cheek, down her neck, and to the light cloth garment she wore over her breasts when fighting. His fingers seemed familiar with such things, and he had the lacing undone in moments. His lips ghosted over the muscles in her neck, and his tongue darted over the shallow cut left by his card. Sharp fingernails scraped gently against her ribs and over her navel, barely avoiding the injury she had sustained in her previous battle. The woman tensed as his fingers passed her hips, pushed down her panties, then pressed against her sex. 

Strong digits traced circles over her clit, and her trepidation washed away, replaced with pleasure.  _ This feels dangerously close to making love,  _ Hisoka thought.  _ That doesn’t seem quite right. _ Predatory once more, he bit down on her neck, hard enough to make her yelp and writhe. Hisoka’s eyes darkened, a primal sort of hunger threatening from just beneath their yellow shine. Sex was like fighting, he thought. Ideally, his partners would be strong enough to match him, but at least a bit scared. He shifted to support his weight with his thighs alone, and pushed his other hand against her open mouth, muffling her cry. “None of that now… You’re fine. Mm, besides, you wouldn’t want me to stop, would you?” The woman’s eyes were wide as she felt the lingering ache of the bite mingle with pleasure and desire. She shivered, torn between lust and fear. Lust won out, and she forced her limbs still, though a slight tremor remained. Hisoka smirked, amused by her internal struggle, and removed his hand from over her mouth, instead grasping her jaw, thumb and forefinger on either side of her chin. Her back arched slightly off the bed as his other hand hit her clit just so, but dutifully she kept her limbs still. “Good” he breathed, leaning in close. 

His hand pressed a bit harder where he held her jaw, forcing her to look up and away from him. Deprived of her sight, his breath on her neck was her only warning before he moved his other hand from her clit to her entrance, then pressed a long finger into her body, while simultaneously biting down over the unmarked side of her neck. The contrast between sensations tugged her focus back and forth, somehow elevating both feelings to greater heights. She heard herself moan long and low as he curled his finger inwards, stroking at that perfect spot inside her. He bit down harder in response, and shifted his free hand from her jaw to her mouth, pushing his thumb over her tongue and against her teeth. Something about the symmetry of the position pleased him. He added a second finger between her thighs, impatient for the true act to begin. The woman didn’t seem to mind, moaning louder as he pushed it in. His nails scraped slightly, but he seemed to know how to angle them just so, to avoid seriously hurting her. 

Her body was like putty under his touch. He could probably get her to do anything he pleased in this state. Satisfied, he removed his hand from her sex and pushed the wet digits into his own mouth. She glanced up at him, eyes half lidded and wanting. “Don’t stop,” she breathed. He grinned, flashing teeth. “I wasn’t going to. Now be still.” She allowed her head to fall back onto the mattress as Hisoka repositioned. He spit into his hand and stroked himself, then lined up their bodies and pressed sharply into the woman with a single thrust. She gasped and whimpered, eyes flashing to meet his. Almost,  _ almost _ kindly, he returned her stare, and reached to hold her hands down at the wrist just above her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered as he set a slow pace, fucking her so that she could anticipate each hard stroke before it hit her. Her body had to stretch to accomodate his size, but the delicious feeling of being filled was well worth the slight discomfort. 

Her mind was an empty buzz of ecstatic sensation, but she noticed when his lips met hers. The gesture was so normal and soft that she was almost taken out of the moment. She tasted her own flavor on his tongue as he slid it over hers, and felt his sharp teeth on her lower lip when he bit down, in time with a deep stroke. He kissed like a lover. Passionate and sweet and deep.  _ “What a strange man.”  _ she thought distantly. 

He released one of her arms, and reached down between them to rub over her clit. The extra sensation caused her to twitch involuntarily under Hisoka’s body. When she came it washed over her like a shock, and her body spasmed around Hisoka’s length. She moaned so loudly it was nearly a scream, but he fucked her through it and she was left gasping. Her free hand grasped in Hisoka’s hair, pulling his head slightly. His expression was pristine and very nearly controlled, but his lips were slightly parted. She thought perhaps he was enjoying their momentary role reversal. Nevertheless, he carefully removed her hand and paused, kneeling over her without breaking their connection. “Can you go a bit longer?” he purred. He was the same man, just as dangerous as before, but now he was asking. No need for power games at this moment. Her arousal had not left her, and though her body was not yet recovered, she nodded eagerly. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards and he pulled out of her. “Then get on your hands and knees, dear…” 

She did as he asked and he pressed his body against hers from behind, then easily pushed back into her. She felt herself go weak almost instantly, and fell to her elbows with a gasp. A sharp pain erupted from the back of her head, and she realised Hisoka had wound his hands into her hair, and kept her partially upright. Their eyes met and he released her hair, simultaneously flicking a finger towards the ceiling. She felt herself supported, invisibly, from a point between her shoulder blades. “It’s my Nen,” He explained shortly, not seeming to care that she had no idea what he meant. Hands free, he leaned over her body and licked up her spine, pushing into her again. He pulled her onto him harder with both hands on her hips, long nails scraping. This time he was not interested on keeping slow and measured. His pace was fast, a bit erratic. She felt her mouth fall open and her breathing become a pant, in time with his thrusts. Overstimulated, she felt herself begin to fall apart yet again under Hisoka’s mistrations. Her sex fluttered against Hisoka’s length, pushing him over the edge. He came into her with a low moan. The invisible line that had been supporting the woman snapped and she fell the short distance to the bed, Hisoka landing heavily over her. 

They laid together, skin to skin, as their breathing became even. Hisoka pushed off first and stood, stretching, then leaned back down to press a chaste kiss to her shoulder. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it? I’ll be in the shower, you’re welcome to join~” The woman turned to respond, but Hisoka had already left the room. She sighed, and shakily pushed herself to her feet to follow, feeling oddly at home with the menacing stranger she had fought just hours before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it was super fun to write this! Hisoka's a creep, but man, what a fun character to work with. Also, sorry about the quick wrap up, I never know how to end these...  
> 


End file.
